¿Jugamos a las escondidas, Malfoy?
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: —¿Jugamos a las escondidas, Malfoy? —preguntó Astoria de forma traviesa. —Escondete bien, Greengrass. Que si te encuentro no te la vas a acabar —respondió él, dispuesto a atraparla y no soltarla de nuevo.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Bueno, ¿que os puedo decir que no mencionara ya en mis otras publicaciones? Las ideas rondan sin sentido alguno en mi cabeza y es más sano para mi salud mental el plasmarlas que el quedarme contemplando el techo sin sentido alguno.**

**Esta idea la encontré hace un tiempo en Internet; supongo que mi ocio me hace recordar inevitablemente los tiempos en los que tenía internet y tomo cualquier idea para hacer una historia, tal vez no muy original pero bueno. No recuerdo exactamente donde leí la idea o si solo fue una frase suelta de por ahí, pero por si las dudas, vuelvo aclarar que no es algo que saliera de mi imaginación y que espero no estar cometiendo plagio de ninguna manera.**

* * *

******¿Jugamos a las escondidas, Malfoy?**

Los veranos eran algo aburridos para Draco, o al menos comenzaban a serlo ahora que ya era mayor y ser hijo único tenía únicamente como ventaja pasar el día solo en su enorme mansión. Por lo menos cuando era pequeño tenía alguien que lo estuviera cuidando, pero ahora ni siquiera un perro que le ladrara. No, los pavos no contaban, ellos no ladraban, solo se pavonean con sus plumas blancas frente a él. Los elfos domésticos tampoco contaban, ellos solo estaban para hacer el quehacer de la casa.

Sin duda alguna era muy aburrido ser el único hijo. El rubio bostezó y se estiró como un gato sobre el césped del jardín. Estaba acostado bajo la sombra de un árbol, observando a los dichosos pavos. ¿Qué? Que no ladraran no significaba que no fueran medianamente entretenidos. Ver como andaban de arriba a abajo lo mantenía parcialmente despierto. Aunque eso no evitaba que el aburrimiento le provocara sueño y poco a poco el sueño le comenzaba a ganar.

Ya comenzaba a cabecear y con los ojos entre cerrados se disponía a dormir. Sin embargo, cuando ya se estaba entregando al mundo de los sueños escuchó un «¡crac!» y al abrir los ojos se topó con uno de los elfos.

—Joven Malfoy, acaban de llegar visitas —informó la criatura.

—Ya voy —bufó el rubio, levantándose con pereza para ir a toparse con la dichosa visita.

El joven Malfoy entró a la mansión con lentitud hasta llegar a la sala, para enseguida notar la presencia de dos chicas que conocía bien; Daphne y Astoria Greengrass.

—¿Que hacen aquí? —preguntó el muchacho, extrañado de la presencia de ambas. Las conocía de el colegio, pero no eran muy apegados como para que ellas estuvieran ahí, en su casa, en su sala y mucho menos de visita. Eran conocidos, no amigos.

—Nuestros padres nos trajeron aquí —resopló la Greengrass rubia, con evidente fastidio. Se notaba su desconformidad—. Y ya le han avisado a tus padres —añadió, sentándose en uno de los sofás.

—¿Y porqué las trajeron aquí? —rezongó el príncipe de Slytherin, mirando suspicaz a la chica mayor. Mientras, la más pequeña, la castaña, se tomaba la libertad de salir de la sala para recorrer la mansión.

—Preguntale a Astoria, quien fue la que abrió la bocota para no quedarnos solas en nuestra casa —le respondió de mala manera, tomando unas revistas de la mesita de centro. Revistas que pertenecían a la madre de Draco, pero el rubio no defendió la propiedad de su progenitora, pues la respuesta de la rubia lo había desconcertado.

Los ojos grises no tardaron en enfocarse en la susodicha, quien en esos momentos le devolvía la mirada al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior. La castaña no tenía una respuesta a gran interrogante que se dibujaba en el rostro del rubio, mucho menos en frente en presencia de su hermana. Así que decidió salir de la sala, a sabiendas que él la seguiría.

Y por supuesto, no se equivocó. Draco salió detrás de la más joven de las Greengrass, sin importarle lo que Daphne hiciera o dejara de hacer con todas las revistas de su madre, lo que quería saber era que hacían ellas ahí.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —interrogó cuando por fin atrapó a la joven, quien se disponía a subir las escaleras.

—Quiero explorar —respondió con naturalidad, mirando con una ceja enarcada el agarre del rubio.

—¿Por qué crees que puedes venir a mi casa sin avisar y tomarte la libertad de andar por donde quieras? —exigió saber, frunciendo el entrecejo de manera más notoria para remarcar su molestia ante la situación.

—Pensé que agradaría un poco de compañía —dijo encontrándoos de hombros—. El verano es muy aburrido cuando no tienes con quien jugar —agregó con media sonrisa cómplice, pero como respuesta obtuvo una mirada escéptica.

—¿No te parece que ya estoy grande para andar "jugando"? —espetó Draco de mal humor.

¿Quien se creía esa niña? Apenas y la conocía. Habían cruzado un par de palabras en el expreso durante el viaje de regreso y nada más. Compartía clases con Daphne pero ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra. Dos semanas atrás no tenía idea de quien era Astoria Greengrass y ahora ella estaba ahí, actuando como si fuera su amiga de toda la vida. Aunque debía de darle algo de crédito por animarle un poco el día cuando estaba a punto de morir de aburrimiento.

—Nunca se es lo demasiado grande para jugar —alegó ella, soltándose finalmente del agarre y comenzar a subir las escaleras dando pequeños saltitos.

El joven Malfoy tardó un instante en reaccionar, y enseguida subió corriendo detrás de ella para volverla atrapar. Fijó ambas manos en la cintura de la chica para detenerla y la escuchó reír.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? —volvió a cuestionar, exasperado de no obtener una respuesta concreta a su pregunta. En el fondo no le molestaba verla ahí, pero si le intrigaba. Su comportamiento resultaba tan extraño, aunque entretenido.

—¿Preferirías que fuera Pansy la que te viniera a visitar? —preguntó de repente ella, girando sobre su eje para encararlo.

—No —respondió enseguida sin siquiera considerar la idea. Prefería estar solo que tener a Parkinson cerca. Sabía de sobra que si le pedía a la pelinegra que le fuera a hacer compañía, ella iría sin duda, pero lo único que le interesaba a esa chica era estar hablando de lo fea que eran las demás. Pansy resaltaba todos los defectos de los demás para embellecerse a si misma, para luego insinuarsele con descaro.

Si lo ponía en perspectiva, prefería a Astoria ahí en lugar de a Pansy. Observó como ella sonreía satisfecha ante la respuesta y en un parpadeo, antes de que pudiera parpadear, los suaves labios de melocotón se encontraban sobre los de él. Fue un beso fugaz y muy casto, apenas un roce de labios que le dejó un sabor dulce cuando se relamió, después de que ella se apartara.

—¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas, Malfoy? —preguntó Astoria de forma traviesa soltándose nuevamente del agarre del chico para terminar de subir las escaleras y comenzar a correr por el pasillo, rumbo a las habitaciones.

—Escondete bien, Greengrass. Que si te encuentro no te la vas a acabar —respondió él, presintiendo que la joven castaña, lejos de escapar quería ser atrapada por él. Bien, le gustaba el juego. Ella se le estaba insinuado claramente, pero la sutileza juguetona le daba un toque más entretenido a la situación. Era como ponerle un postre enfrente, con toda la intención de antojarlo, para luego se lo alejarlo, dejándolo con más ganas de probarlo.

La iba a encontrar, la iba a atrapar y de ser posible no la iba a dejar ir más. Esa chica estaba loca, de eso ya no le quedaba duda por su forma de actuar, pero para divertirse un rato no estaba mal. De hecho, resultaba muy entretenido, más si podía robarle otros dulces besos.

* * *

**¿Y que tal estuvo? ¿Cada vez tiene menos sentido lo que escribo? ¿****Me crucean? ¿Me matan? ¿Avadas? ¿Sectusempras? ¿Algo?**

**Saben que acepto de todo y que cualquier comentario de su parte es recibido con mucha emoción.**

**¡Un beso grande y gracias por leer! ^^**


End file.
